teogaiafandomcom-20200213-history
Samottai
Samottai Created by TBA Overview The land of Samottai is a crimson desert, its sands turned red by the erosion of magical life draining crystals brought here by the god Shaktai, who was obsessed with delving into the secrets of magic. Shaktai turned the land into a laboratory in which he would conduct grand magical experiments, and had his six constructs; Ancients, direct the humans of the land to aid him in his pursuit. In the heart of the desert there is a great canyon where much of the civilization of Samottai lives in towers of depleted crystal. The people of Samottai live distinctly different lifestyles with many living in the canyons for their entire lives while a few live out in the inhospitable desert, never staying in one place for long. Geography Originally, the land was spanned by vast plains home to many creatures and plants. In order to create an environment more suited for his experiments, Shaktai transformed the land creating magic crystals that consume life, these crystals turned the plains into a crimson desert. The life which remained evolved to become more resistant to the leaching effect of the desert. Shaktai spared the humans of the region imbuing them with an innate resistance to the magic crystals making them one of a select few living things that can live in the desert with few ill effects. The nation is surrounded to the west, south, and east by oceans. To the north lies a mountain range that bisects the continent. There are two main routes that are used to travel across the continent. One connects the port city of Falcon Edge in the northwest to the capital city of Sohratai in the center of the nation. The other path runs north east from Sohratai out of the desert to the northeast into the nation of Aerakos. The desert spans most of Samottai stopping in the foothills of the northern mountain range. This tributaries from these mountains feed the Sohrab river that bisects the desert and carved out the red narrows. The Desert The red sand of the desert comes from magic crystals that have eroded over time. The sand retains some of the properties of the crystals themselves, and if a large or powerful enough animal dies in the desert, the sand will re-crystallize around the corpse. Although unlikely, one may come across an oasis or two that have been unaffected by the harsh climate and may even have a small village surrounding it. The Red Narrows The Red Narrows is a region of land that spans the central section of the land and divides the desert in two. It is named for the red sands of the desert and the massive canyon network carved by the river Sohrab. Sohrab The river Sohrab, is the largest and longest river of the continent flowing south until it reaches the ocean. It carved the Red Narrows gaining a red-purplish coloring in the process. The beginning of the river is high in the mountains to the north and on its' journey south is fed by three main tributaries. The Sohrab passes through the capital city of Sohratai and the southern port city of Shamaris at the mouth of the river. History The area that grew from Shaktai's presence was seen as a militaristic culture. Starting from nomadic and plains/desert people, their civilization was forced into a static life style within the Red Narrows. With Shaktai's cretion of the Ancients to assist with ruling over the realm, he went to the desert to conduct experiments. However, with so much work to do, he ended up requiring assistance from the people as well. With Hakkud and Viskold overseeing the people of the plains, a new are has begun. Plains Period The Plains Period was renowned for the great amount of experiments done just outside of the Red Narrows. Shaktai enlisted two of his Ancients, Viskold and Hakkud, to help rule over the desert, while Basirak kept and eye on the Red Narrows. Viskold and his followers were devoted to the experiments of Shaktai, assisting in tests, gathering materials, and scouting the land. Hakkud and his followers were to secure the realm and keep watch over them and for any possible invasions. A lot of progress was made during this period towards discovering new ways to use Magic. However, with the fallout between the Air Goddess and Shaktai, came troubles for the people within the desert. The winds from the north caused crystalline sandstorms to kick up into they eyes of the workers, that would quickly lose their eyesight. This massive loss of workers caused a sudden halt to Shaktai's experiments. Hakkud's followers began to loath the Air Goddess and her people for the sandstorms, which led to further skirmishes between the two nations. Unaware of the workers' injuries, Shaktai scolded Viskold for his lack of productivity. With the sudden, seemingly senseless distrust from his God, Viskold began to resent the Gods for their misuse of power. After Shaktai With the death of Shaktai the people looked to the Ancients and Elders for guidance. The Ancients decided to divide the power over the land between the five of the Ancients remaining: Hakkud, Basirak, Sherifan, Maiara, and Sebara. Each Ancient, with their own following of people, dispersed with their own goals and missions to complete. While some of the Ancients blame the Gods and Goddesses for Shaktai’s death, others are trying to mend the wounds between the realms. Major Locations Sohratai Capital city of Sohratai, located in the center of the desert along the Sohrab river. Sohratai rises from the canyon floor scaling the walls and runs over the edge of the canyon it is the only city that stands above the edges of the Red Narrows. Houses from tents to glass huts to estates of crystal fill the canyon floor and scale the walls increasing in opulence with altitude. The flanks of the city are connected by the Great Dam and a series of bridges that cross the width of the canyon. There are three grand structures that that reside in Sohratai, the Palace, the Grand Library, and the Great Dam. The Palace of Sohratai is the largest of the structures and is where the decisions regarding the governing of the nation take place. It is made primarily of crystal. The Ancient, Basirak holds the throne in the palace, he rules over the nation passing up only decisions of the greatest importance to Shaktai. As a result Shaktai can seldom be found on the Palace grounds. The Grand Library is the central location for all knowledge and research of magic. The library rests in the walls of the canyon, using it's stone bulwarks to block out the light, protecting the thousands of works stored in its halls. Under the supervision of the Ancient Sherifan, the Library is only open to select few outside of Sherifan's Scholars, such as the Elders. The Great Dam is a magnificent structure spanning the width of the river at the center of the city and is cut from depleted crystal. Above the Dam the farms fed by the reservoir form the main source of agriculture in Samottai. Below the Dam lies the industrial center of Sohratai, the machinery within is powered by the Dam. Shamaris The port city, Shamaris, is located at the mouth of the Sohrab river and is currently the secondary port. It is the easiest path towards the capital, as traversing across the desert is far more dangerous. The bay of Shamaris is protected by a great sea wall that overlooks the narrow entrance, this port plays host to Sammotai's navy. Falcon Edge During the Retaliation, the city of Falcon Edge was taken over by the armies of Shaktai's director of security; Hakkud and has since converted into a bustling Sammotian trade port. It is overseen by the Ancient Sebara. Located in the northwest corner of the nation, the city lies outside of the desert and is considered a far more pleasant place to stay, especially for foreigners. Shaktai's Tombstone In the wastes far to the east of Sohratai lies Shaktai's Tombstone an overgrown mountain of crystal that grew from Shaktai's corpse, having fed on the god's remaining energy the mountain is colossal, and no living thing can get near it without being drained to a husk. Magic The primary source of magic in Samottai are red magical crystals that consolidate life-force inside themselves, growing as more life-force is collected. This draining effect of the crystals is proportional to their size; a crystal the size of a human's fist may make them weary over several hours but would kill small insects on contact. A mountain of crystal would be impossible for anything animated with any life-force or magic to get near without being killed in moments. Magic is expressed in complex rituals. Anyone is able to learn magic, however, magic crystals are a necessary part of the process. Magic crystals are only found within the nation of Samottai and are very rarely put up on the market. This decision has given rise to various smuggling activities. Shaktai The god of magic, Shaktai, was obsessed with finding new applications for magic, conducting grand and often dangerous experiments in the desert. After merging the nations around the Red Narrows, he transformed the land into a place suitable as his laboratory. Because Shaktai used his own life-force to amplify his experiments, he was more frail than the other gods, but this was offset by a massive supply of highly concentrated magic.To help him with his experiments and the governing of Samottai, Shaktai created six beings to stand above the humans inhabiting the nation. These beings were created from different aspects of Shaktai and if need be they could be sacrificed to resurrect him, through a process which involves their collaboration. Shaktai was of frail complexion and his appearance was largely a mystery thanks to his robes and his enigmatic nature. Only the goddess of air knows his true form. The robes themselves were relatively plain but were decorated with runes that were used by Shaktai to summon tools and other items that he may have needed on a daily basis. Shaktai died during one of his experiments and is the only account of mortality of gods. The experiment was sabotaged by the Ancient, Viskold, who is presumed to have perished alongside him. No one truly knows what happened there except Viskold. Ancients Created by the Shaktai, the Ancients are his primary way of communicating with his people. Each of the Ancients is responsible for different aspects of the nation, and each reflects some part of Shaktai. Thanks to Shaktai's power the Ancients were originally immortal. The Ancients have crystals embedded in them acted as a conduit between them and Shaktai letting them communicate wordlessly and providing them with life-force. After the death of Shaktai, the flow of magic stopped, forcing the ancients to live off of large amounts of crystal while they try to find a way to regain their immortality. Basirak (M) The ancient overseeing the overall governing of the nation, Basirak resides in the Palace of the capital. Should a matter arise that is beyond his station it would be passed up to Shaktai himself. Yet, after Shaktai's passing the responsibility over the entity of the nation is now on his shoulders. With overseeing Hakkud and Sebara, Basirak is always stressed though he does seek assistance from Maiara and Sherifan. Viskold (M) Created specifically by Shaktai to aid in his magical experimentation, Viskold sabotaged one of the experiments causing the death of Shaktai. Due to the private nature of the experiments, they were the only ones present at the location. Assumed to have perished at the experiment, Viskold left the nation and is now located on one of the Isles of Kelador leading a cult. Sherifan (M) Sherifan is the keeper of magic records and knowledge in the Grand Library in Sohratai. Sherrifan surrounds himself with the knowledge of the Grand Library when he is not training new scholars to attend to the library and conduct research. After the death of Shaktai, Sherifan withdrew himself deep into the Grand Library looking for something that may allow him to resurrect Shaktai, or regain his immortality. Hakkud (M) The overseer of security and military forces of the nation, Hakkud, controls magically powered golems to protect the people of Samottai. After the death of Shaktai, Basirak ordered Hakkud to investigate their god's death. Hakkud leads his army across the desert trying to defend Sammotai's borders while also trying to get to the bottom of Shaktai's death. Maiara (F) Chief diplomat of Samottai, Maiara attends to international communications and resides in the central island of the world. With the conflict that resides within Samottai, Maiara is constantly attempting to mediate the problem. Maiara is usually going to Basirak to help with the relations that occuring with Samottai, but also to help guide Hakkud and the other's actions to avoid war. Sebara (F) Overseer of trade, Sebara is a major charismatic influence in the world of international commerce. She mainly operates from the port city, Shamaris; however, with the acquisition of Falcon Edge, Sebara often travels to it, as it is a far more centralized location in the world. After the death of Shaktai, with Hakkud claiming Falcon Edge, Sebara is put in a point where she is in agreement with Hakkud's views. Wanting to claim more land to increase areas of trade, but also not get into war with those that they trade with. Culture Hierarchy While the society of the nation is based more on a caste system with the Ancients being in charge, the society within the human population differs. Humans are underling to the Ancients, but within their own race, they ask aid and advice from the Elders. The Elders act as mediators between the Ancients and the humans. They tend to live away from their families in their own house with a couple of servants to take care of them. The Elders were originally chosen by the Ancients, but now the Elders themselves either choose or raise an apprentice to eventually replace them. The Elders and their apprentices are the only non-humans allowed into the sanctums of the Ancients, where they will meet to receive instruction or negotiate. Humans in Sammotai belong to one of two different groups with their own lifestyles and social norms due to the activities of Shaktai and his ancients. Red Narrows Culture After Shaktai turned the plains into a desert, people sought refuge in the Red Narrows as the last major source of water and plant life. Once nomads, these people of the Narrows took on a more static lifestyle developing agriculture and relying on their ability to domesticate to support themselves. The Elders were selected to instructed the people of the Narrows to construct great structures, which gave rise to the capital city of Sohratai. Sohratai created a lake by using a Dam stretching across the width of the canyon, making agriculture and industry available to the people of the Narrows. The people of the Narrows rarely travel, they are farmers, factory workers, scholars, and glass cutters. Red Waste Culture While many of the nomads sought refuge in the Narrows, some decided to cling to their nomadic ways surviving in the crimson desert and finding ways to use the new crystals to their advantage. Shaktai and his Ancients, Hakuud and Viskold, approached these nomads, impressed by their tenacity and adaptability. Shaktai asked them to serve him in exchange for new technology that would allow them to traverse the desert more easily. The nomads of the crimson desert served Viskold, aiding him and Shaktai in their experiments. Others served Hakkud, forming Samottai's military. Eventually some nomads ended up as members of Samottai's small navy. People of the desert would often live in caravans running between the major cities within the nation, and have recently taken up work mining in the northern reaches. Biology and Ecology Adaptation in Life Within Samottai, the existing life has adapted to the changes in the environment due to magic crystal desertification. The humans that lived in Samottai adapted to as well, becoming more resistant to magic draining effects. With the constant bellowing wind from Aerokos, the older generations began to lose their sight. With this came the need for various protective clothing. The crimson sand changed the skin of the inhabitants to match. Plant Life There is very little plant life that is able to survive living within this harsh domain. Some plants managed to adapt to the new environment by the added ability to consume crystals or smaller creatures. North of the desert, there is far more life. The effect of the desert have not reached all the way to the feet of the mountains, and the seeds carried by the winds from Aerokos managed to add some greenery to an otherwise barren wasteland. Desert Plant Life This plant life is largely carnivorous and if often avoided. One species of these carnivorous plants give off a sweet scent and have a sweet flavor if eaten. Relating to a venus flytrap, these plants are able to survive the area by eating young Manaworms and other creatures to survive. They are able to lure in their prey by having small flowers growing out of the sand, but the rest of the body flattened to the ground. Once a small creature steps onto the body of th eplant, it will close itself to eat the creature. Mountain Plant Life The northern winds bring with them seeds, giving life to the roots of Samottai's mountain range. The crops that grow from the range are shipped down river to the main cities. The main crops are gorn, some vegetables, wheat, and a few other species. Major Creatures Manaworms These beasts were once Sandworms and have lived in the dunes for a long time. After Shaktai turned the environment into a hostile wasteland, the worms were forced to adapt to the presence of the mana crystals. Over time the manaworms gained the ability to digest them. The hide of the worms thickened to resist the weather of the desert, taking on a dull red hue; the hide is widely used for clothing and tents among humans. Humans that possessed large amounts of crystal were able to domesticate the worms. Dabor Dabor, much like wild boars, are often found roaming throughout the crimson dunes. They are light brown in color and sharpen their tusks using crystals. They will usually sleep out in the open, but can be found within caverns or caves as well. Humans have been able to domesticate this species into livestock that they use to hunt Manaworms. Dabor are also used for their tusks, hide, and meat. Lazdri Lazdri are common in Samottai. They are dangerous occasionally killing people and livestock, making them a large annoyance to the people of the land. These creatures have feathers and claws, but are more reptile in behaviors and mannerisms. As they are carnivores, they will eat each other and have conflicts within their own species. They are capable of carving out and carrying crystals as weapons to attack smaller prey. Lazdri often drop these weapons on whoever or wherever they please. Cyfis Before Shaktai created the crystals these seafish were unremarkable. After the emergence of the crystals, fishermen began to see that the crystals altered the size of the aquatic life. Fish began to be larger, ten times the size of normal fish that previously inhabited the area. The color of these fish has not changed much from their bright and vibrant patterns, merely dulled somewhat in their shine. Cyfis, the name given to these overgrown creatures, are now seen as killers and tend to be aggressive if approached. International Relations With Aerakos The interactions with the Air peoples are dicey. Shaktai and Volanta, the goddess of air, dated some time before separating on bad terms. Now, the air goddess sends down high winds from the mountains which cause crystal sandstorms. The following invasion and seizure of Falcon Edge for Samottai was also not seen as a hostile act and borders have been closed ever since. With Isles of Kelador Kelador is Sammotai's main trading partner, and as such they have unrivalled acess to Sammotian crystals. Due to their location, the Isles of Kelador provide a barrier between Samottai and the pirate nation of the Water peoples, Akitei. With Akitei This water nation full of pirates is constantly trying to steal the magical crystals from Samottai due to the very limited amount of them on the markets. These actions have brought bad feelings towards Akitei, so much so that the trade of crystals with the nation has seized completely. With Ihlathi The earth nation of Ihlathi is too far away to have any decent relations with their peoples. There is only the odd traveler and some rumors about the land far to the west. Pictures from : https://americandream-travel.com/ http://whereandwander.com/exploring-petra-the-lost-city/ http://incolors.club/collectionmdwn-middle-east-desert.htm